1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors, and more particular to an electrical connector with alignment guides for blind-mating with a mating connector.
2. The Related Arts
Electrical connector assemblies for mating each other to connect an apparatus, such as a disk drive of a computer, to another apparatus, such as a docking station, are known in the art, such as SCA-2 based connectors. The assembly comprises a socket connector that is mounted in a recessed portion of the docking station and a plug connector to be inserted into the recessed portion to engage the socket connector. Such an insertion process is in general not visually observable and is sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cblind matingxe2x80x9d. Thus, guide posts are provided on the plug connector, while complementary guide channels are formed on the socket connector for receiving the guide posts. The engagement of the guide posts and guide channels helps correctly aligning the connectors with each other.
When the connectors mate with each other, they are electrically connected. To ensure protection of the related devices from damage caused by electrostatic discharge, grounding means must be provided to grounding the devices before signal contacts of the connectors engage each other. Traditionally, the plug connector is provided with grounding terminals extending along the guide posts whereby when the guide posts is received into the guide channels, a grounding path is established between the connectors. Damage caused by electrostatic discharge can thus be effectively eliminated.
The socket connector that is arranged in the recessed portion of the docking station is mounted to a circuit board inside the docking station. The socket connector can be mounted to the circuit board in a vertical mount fashion where a rear face of the socket connector is positioned on and thus supported by the circuit board or in a right angle mount fashion where the rear face of the connector is substantially perpendicular to the circuit board. When the plug connector is fit into the socket connector, an insertion force is induced on the socket connector in a direction substantially toward and normal to the rear face. In the vertical mount fashion, the insertion force can be directly taken by the circuit board, while in the right angle mount fashion, such a force is transmitted to the circuit board by the contacts of the connector that are soldered to the circuit board.
Conventionally, the guide channels are formed on opposite ends of the connector and supported by a slim connection between the connector and the guide channel. Thus, the guide channels are in general not firmly supported by the contacts. This induces a structural weakness in the socket connector. Such a weakness may lead to breakage of the guide channels from the connector housing when an improper mating operation causes undue forces on the guide channels.
Obviously, a reinforcement of the guide channels and/or guide posts of the connectors of this kind would be of great help in reducing expenses of repairing and maintenance of the connectors.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide electrical connector of the kind discussed previously that possesses mechanically reinforced guide channels and/or guide posts for alleviating breakage caused by inherent structure weakness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide electrical connector of the kind discussed previously having reinforced structure for reducing risk of undesired breakage thereof.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, an electrical connector comprising an elongate housing extending in a horizontal direction and contacts retained therein. The housing has a front mating face for engaging with a mating connector and an opposite rear face. The contacts extend beyond the rear face and form soldering tails extending in a vertical direction toward a circuit board. Two blocks are formed on opposite lengthwise ends and extend in a frontward direction. Each block defines a guide channel for receiving a corresponding guide post of the mating connector. A ground terminal is fixed in the channel and electrically connected to the circuit board for engaging and grounding a corresponding terminal formed on the guide post of the mating connector. Two partition walls extend from the lengthwise ends of the housing in a rearward direction, delimiting a space accommodating the soldering tails of the contacts. Each end of the housing forms a rib extending between a rear end of each block and the corresponding partition wall for mechanically reinforcing the block against an insertion force induced thereon by the mating engagement of the connector with the mating connector. The reinforcement effectively reduces the risk of breakage of the connection between the block and the housing itself.